Wonderlust
by samwinchestergirl33
Summary: Michael didn't arrive in time to stop Claudia from stealing his sister. Now, eighteen years have passed and a girl who goes by the name Lexi arrives in Port Charles to visit Jake Webber, the friend that she made online before heading to college.
1. Chapter 1

**WonderLust**

 **Summary: Michael didn't arrive in time to stop Claudia from stealing his sister. Now, eighteen years have passed and a girl who goes by the name Lexi arrives in Port Charles to visit Jake Webber, the friend that she made online before heading to college.**

 **Author's Note: Perrotti is the maiden name of CLaudia's mother, Domenica. I tried to look it up to see if we ever got one, but we didn't so I just made one up.**

 **Part One**

Lexi Perroti let out a sigh as she stepped into the Metrocourt hotel with a yawn, eager to get a room so she could get a shower and some rest. The flight had taken a lot out of her, more than she would've thought.

She slowly stepped up to the front desk and smiled at the blonde woman in the vibrant green dress that stood behind it. "Hi, I'm Lexi Perroti. I'd like to get into my room please?"

Carly's eyes were wide in shock as she stared at the teenager in front of her as if she were a ghost. The young woman looked familiar and it made her breath catch in her throat as she took in the long, dark blonde hair that was in a high ponytail. Her skin was fair and she seemed rather tall. Probably around Carly's height.

Lexi frowned in confusion at Carly's behavior. "Excuse me? Are you alright?" She wondered, voice gone soft.

Carly shook herself out of her daze and tried to smile reassuringly at the girl. "Sorry." She answered before she grabbed the key card, handing it to her. "I hope you enjoy your stay with us."

"Thank you?" The girl answered, brows furrowing together before she shrugged it off and headed towards the elevator. She couldn't help but think to herself that that weird interaction wasn't a sign of things to come.

Meanwhile, Carly had forgotten to breathe. Her hands clenched at the counter, knuckles turning white as she stared after the girl. If she didn't know any better, she could swear that that teenage girl was her daughter, Josslyn. But it was impossible. She'd been kidnapped right after she was born. But still. Alexandria or Lexi as she called herself looked so much like Carly had always imagined her little girl would look.

"Mom?" A soft voice asked.

She felt cool hands go to her bare arms, squeezing them gently. Slowly, her eyes fluttered open and met with Michael's. He was staring at her worriedly, frown set upon his lips. "Hey, honey. What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well. we were supposed to meet up for dinner, remember? What's wrong, anyway? You look like you've seen a ghost." He wondered curiously. He'd never seen his mother behave like this before.

Carly swallowed. "We have a new guest staying at the hotel. She's about eighteen and her name is Lexi Perotti. She reminds me so much of Josslyn."

Michael swallowed hard at the mention of the little girl who had been stolen from them. The baby sister he hadn't been quick enough to stop Claudia Zacchara from taking.

It had happened almost nineteen years ago and yet, it was still fresh in his mind. Their family had never recovered. It had torn Jacks and his mother apart, both mourning their little girl. They had searched for over a year, even using illegal means. But to no avail. When that happened, Jacks and Carly had divorced and he left for Australia. The memories in Port Charles too painful.

"Well, it can't be her, mom. If Claudia kept her, I doubt that she'd allow her to come to Port Charles. What if she ran into us?" Michael tried to reassure his mom, though in the back of his mind, he couldn't help but wonder if she was right. He'd never seen her act like this before. Slowly, he determined that he'd get to the bottom of this entire situation and figure out what was going on.

* * *

Lexi sighed as she came out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around her slender frame and another wrapped in her hair like a turban. She felt refreshed after her shower and she figured it was about time to call her mother. Slowly, she headed back to the bedroom of her suite and quickly got dressed, grabbing her laptop, she sat it on her lap and got her mother on Skype. She waited for her mother's voice to show on screen and smiled when she saw her. "Hey, mom." She grinned, flashing her brilliant white teeth. "I just figured that I'd tell you that I got here, safely.

Her mother smiled, some dark hair fell from her bun and her glasses slipped down her nose slightly. "That's good. How was your flight?"

The blonde groaned and ran her towel through her hair. "Boring. I feel exhausted and I had to get a bath immediately."

Claudia Perotti murmured sympathetically at her. "You know, I already miss you. The house is to quiet."

Lexi wrapped an arm around her leg and smiled sadly. "I miss you, too." She answered. "But I'll be back before you know it. It's not time for college, yet so we'll have the whole summer together when I get back in two weeks."

Suddenly, a knock at the door interrupted their conversation and Lexi looked up, furrowing her brow. "Um...I gotta go, mom. I think a maid brought some fresh towels up or something."

"Okay. Call me tomorrow morning, okay? I love you." Claudia then hung up.

Lexi shut her laptop, got up, and opened the door, coming face to face with a tall man with dark blonde hair. She raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "Um...who are you?" She asked, slightly weirded out by how he was staring at her, similar to the way the hotel manager had.

And Michael found himself unable to respond, absolutely sure now that he'd seen her, that this was his baby sister. _THIS_ was Josslyn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wonderlust**

 **Part Two**

Michael shook off his shock quickly and said, "I'm Michael Corinthos, the son of the owner of this place. She mentioned you. I figured I'd come up and apologize to you for her...strange behavior."

Lexi raised a perfect eyebrow and allowed him to step inside. "You mean the way _you're_ acting?" She asked curiously, an amused smile upon her lips. "Do you usually come up to random girls' hotel rooms to apologize?"

He flushed in embarrassment. "Sorry." He cringed apologetically. "You just...look a lot like someone that my mother and I know. You're even the same age as her. It's pretty startling."

She gave him a look of intrigue and impulsively grabbed his hand to pull him to the couch. "Well, this I have to hear!" She announced dramatically as she fell onto the sofa, pulling him down with her.

Michael bit his lip. "Okay. Well, eighteen years ago, my mom had a daughter-my sister. She was in an accident and this other woman had to help deliver her in this abandoned cabin. Only, the woman decided that she wanted the baby-Josslyn. Her name would've been Josslyn John Jacks. I arrived there too late. My mother was sobbing on the floor and my sister was gone. We tried to find she and the woman who kidnapped her, but we never could. I think my mom was startled because you look a lot like what my mother thought that Josslyn would look like when she grew up."

Lexie's eyes widened in that. "Wow. Well, your family is certainly filled with drama, isn't it?" She asked dryly.

He laughed and shook his head. "Believe me, you don't know the half of it."

* * *

Carly knocked on the door to Jason and Sam's house loudly, uncaring that it was nine at night and that her best friend would probably be worried. The door opened and she came face to face with Sam and Jason's five year old daughter, Aubrey.

"Mommy! Daddy! Auntie Carly is here!" The small girl bellowed before she walked into the living room and fell onto the couch to continue watching her cartoons.

Jason walked into the room, eyes becoming filled with concern the moment he took her in. "Carly, what happened?" He questioned as Sam stepped into the room as well, watching the scene before her curiously.

Her eyes were wild as she blurted, "I think Josslyn is staying at my hotel!"

Sam let out a gasp from where she was watching them.

Jason's eyes narrowed and he gently put a hand on each of Carly's shoulders and asked, "Carly, what are you talking about?" He asked questioningly.

Carly swallowed hard as she walked farther into the room. "I have a new person staying at the hotel. She's about eighteen. She's the same age as Josslyn would've been if she hadn't kidnapped. And Jason, she looks _SO_ much like I always thought my little girl would!"

He didn't know what to say to that. He knew that his best friend had never fully recovered from what had happened to her daughter. She, Jax, and her children had never even gotten closure. But it had never been this bad.

"Don't look at me that way, Jason!" The blonde snapped. "I _**KNOW**_ what I saw. My little girl is alive! She's alive and here in Port Charles. You can go and try and meet her yourself if you don't believe me!"

"Deep breaths!" Jason commanded gently, rubbing her arms as he watched her follow his command.

"Just...Jason...could you, Sam, and Spinelli try and find out the truth for me? Please?" Carly pleaded, voice calmer now.

It was Sam who answered then, dark eyes comforting. "Of course, Carly. Do you have her name?"

* * *

The next morning Lexi yawned as she hurried out of her room to get some breakfast from the diner she'd heard about, mind whirling with the information that Michael had given her. She didn't know what to think. Port Charles certainly found far more dramatic than what she was used to. Her little town was rather quiet and boring in comparison.

She shook her head and sighed as she arrived at Kelly's and quickly walked inside. She smiled at the family by the door that contained a dark haired little girl and a boy a few years older with pale blond hair. She took the seat beside of them and reached for her menu, scanning it carefully.

Over at the other table, Jason and Sam watched her carefully, eyes widening as they saw the similarities between she and Carly.

"Spinelli said that her mother's name is Claudia Perotti. Apparently, she works as a secretary at some big company. Lexi was born in October. A day after Josslyn, apparently. But that doesn't mean anything. Claudia could've changed it. What do we even do if she _is_ who Carly thinks she is, Jason? Do we just take that girl's mother away from her? Let her find out that everything Claudia has ever told her has been a lie? We'd be ruining her life."

Jason shook his head, not knowing how to reply. Sam was right. If Lexi Perotti was truly Josslyn John Jacks, her life would be changed forever. He really wasn't looking forward to it. But still, the truth needed to be told-whatever it was.

* * *

Lexi smiled as she saw Jake walk through the door of the diner and she immediately stood. "Hey!" She chirped brightly, reaching forward to pull him into a hug.

Jake laughed giddily as he hugged her back. lifting her up slightly, causing her to let out an alarmed squeal. "Hey yourself! He said as he sat down, not taking notice of his father, stepmother, or siblings at the other table just yet. "How do you like Port Charles so far."

She laughed at that, nose crinkling adorably. "It's a little awkward." She admitted. "I've had people I've never met looking at me like they know me. First, the woman who owns the hotel that I'm staying at. And then her son, Michael who explained some things to me. This town certainly has some drama, doesn't it?"

Jake shrugged, having never really considered that. He was so used to Port Charles being the mess that it was that it had never occurred to him that other places were different. His gaze flickered to the table next to theirs and his eyes widened, hot blush reddening his cheeks as he noticed his father and stepmother sitting there.

Lexi looked at him with concern. "Are you feeling okay?" She wondered, raising a hand to his forehead to see if he had a fever."

"Our brother is just a bit weird." Danny explained, now turned in his seat to look at them.

Lexi looked at the family beside of her curiously before she asked, "Who are you?"


End file.
